That night at the harem
by bdjk1982
Summary: What if Dean Winchester from supernatural and Bill Kaulitz of tokio hotel where part of a harem belonging to a Queen of an unknown land. This is a one shot. rated M for some very mature/sexual content.


Valerie was growing bored in her chamber. It was a dull night, she wanted to be alone for once, but this solitude was unusual, she was restless and unsure what to do with herself when she wasn't around her men, they were her family, she cared deeply for all of them, to have them away made her seem alone and forgotten. She pulled back her crimson curtain, glanced out the window at the heavy snowfall and sighed. A knock came at her door.

"Enter," the queen said turning to the door to see Dean walk in with a mysterious grin on his face. Valerie instantly knew what he wanted, but she didn't feel like giving it to him. Three times was enough for her, she was bored with it, and she wanted something more _exciting_. She watched him walk over, took in his every move; they way he carried his weight, he obviously knew how to handle himself.

"Hey," he said when he was standing before her, flashing a charming smile her way. She looked up into his green eyes, a mischievous smile forming on her lips. A sinking feeling came over Dean; he began to worry.

"Deeean," she sang as she stood up and draped her arms over his shoulders, her eyes locked on his. "Would you catch Bill for me?"

She was rewarded with a confused stare; his head tilted slightly to the side, a rather childish look for a man his size. He wasn't expecting her to ask _that_. He quickly snapped back into it and gazed seriously at her. "Ugh… can't it just be us," he suggested wanting her all to himself this night.

"No," she said pulling away. "Catch Bill" she pressed herself against Dean's body, leaning in to his ear to whisper, "And then we'll talk." She took a small nibble on his lobe. He shivered.

Eager to have her he quickly set out in search of the singer. He desperately searched every corner or the house for the boy. "What the hell, he's like paper on its side!" Dean cursed as he looked under a couch. He had spent eight minutes looking for the kid and couldn't find him; it was as if he knew what their queen was planning. Dean had nearly lost hope when he spotted the lean figure walking past the hall exit. His face beamed with joy. The hunter dashed after him and turned the corner quickly. "Bill!" he yelled. The singer turned around with curious eyes. "Hey, Valerie wants you." He said plainly, "Come on."

"Why?" he asked. As he recalled she didn't seem like she was in the mood earlier today, and why would she send Dean to get him? That was unusual.

"She didn't say why, just come on!" Dean urged. Bill hesitated, his brows pulled up; suspicion clearly written on his angelic features. "I don't have time for this." He said and picked Bill up, flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The singer's eyes were wide in shock, he couldn't even speak and Dean ran with the light boy back to her chamber; he would finally get what he wanted.

"Here," Dean said placing the dazed boy back on his feet in her chamber. The hunter turned to her with anticipation. "So?" he asked waiting for her approval. Her face twisted in various ways of thought.

Bill stared at her suspiciously. Then he turned to Dean. He didn't look too thrilled either.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a suggestive smile.

"I want you two to make out. And Dean, pleasure him." She demanded. This would bring quite some amusement to her.

Bill's hazel eyes widened, glancing to the burly man beside him, who was even taller than his considerable 6 feet and 2 inches, and then back at her. His eyes filled with fear, his lips slightly parted, not knowing what to say that would dissuade her.

"No…" Bill protested. "Please Val," he begging with his German accent and pleading eyes.

She loved his accent, one of the things she loved most about Bill. That, combined with his soft, smooth voice was Valerie's weak spot. She often gave into him, but not this time; she wanted to see some _action_!

"Val…" he called in a quiet, pleading voice.

Dean was growing impatient and annoyed; he had to do this. He came up behind Bill and reached around his slender torso to slide his hand down the boy's pants; Bill's eyes shot down to the hand, his blood running cold. Dean's other hand found its way to the singers long black lion's mane, his fingers wove through the boy's hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back against his strong shoulder, causing bill to exhale sharply as he shut his eyes tightly. Dean started planting kisses on his exposed neck. The boy squirmed a little, trying to break free, but the older man just kept working at it.

Bill let out a helpless whimper as the taller man flipped him around in one swift movement and pressed his lips to the German boys. He was hesitant at first in allowing Dean to do that, but soon gave in and kissed back knowing this was all to please her and that was what he really cared about. Even though they _really_ didn't like this, if she wanted it they would do anything for her.

Valerie wasn't sure she liked what she saw, Bill was usually so bubbly and cheerful. An unsatisfied frown played across her face. Bill, missing nothing saw it at once. He scolded himself inside; he wasn't doing a good enough job. He threw a weak smile her way. It was odd to see such a sweet thing in the midst of this affair, but it was enough to bring a grin back to his Queen's lips.

Soon bill began to feel faint. He felt week in the knees, the sensation overwhelming him. He fell back into Dean's arms, unable to hold his own weight anymore. Taking the boy's weakened state into consideration; the older man brought him over to the table. Bill's back hit the edge of it harder than Dean had intended and the boy's face contorted in pain.

Ow! That hurt! Bill's hand reached back and swept across the table surface, clearing it of anything that would get in their way. Dean then lifted the boy up on the table and pushed him down on his back. His hand went back in Bill's pants leaving the boy feeling exposed.

Does he have to be so rough? The boy thought to himself as the man played with him a bit too forcefully.

This is disgusting. Dean thought at the feel of testicles and a penis, other than his own on his hand as he pulled his other hand from the boy's black hair to lift up Bill's shirt exposing the soft tender skin it protected. Bill turned his head away causing the aggressor to plant his lips on his exposed neck. Bill met Valerie's entranced eyes, giving her the most pleasurable look he could muster. He really wanted her to enjoy this…

Dean ran a cold hand up the boy's stomach. He shivered arching his back and letting out a soft squeal, glancing back to Valerie with worried eyes.

"Don't worry," Dean muttered to him, "I won't hurt you." In one swift movement Dean placed both his hands on the weak boy's shirt and slide it off over his head tossing it to the floor. Bill looked up at him with pleading and concerned eyes. Dean leaned down to him; Valerie climbed up on her bed to get a better view. The hunter kissed the base of the German boy's neck softly a smile curving his lips as he did; he was a far better actor than the inexperienced boy. Then he moved down to place another kiss just under his chest, and then another before his ribs, and another above his belly-button. Bill giggled.

"No, stop!" he giggled, pulling his legs together and up as a barrier.

"Ticklish I see," Dean smiled, looking up at him from his position. Bill pursed his lips, knowing he shouldn't have said that. "Don't worry," the Winchester boy said as he grabbed Bill's hair once more to guide his face to meet his lips where he forcibly kissed him; in that the lean one wrapped his hands around his temporary lovers face in affection. After a while Dean left Bill on the table so he could take his jacket off, then came down to his level, each of his hands on either side of him and found a nice soft spot on his neck to give his affection.

He glanced over to Valerie with docile, relaxed eyes. Dean flipped him onto his stomach with ease and slid his hand once more down his pants where he roughly yet tenderly played with Bill. Strangely enough the boy enjoyed it and couldn't help but moan with pleasure. His head reeled back with a faint moan, Dean seized this opportunity to grab his head, hold it back and kiss him once more. Bill pushed himself against Dean forcing them to stand straight once more and he called his name weakly,

"Dean,"

This pushed him over the edge; Dean was really starting to get aroused himself. He pushed the younger man back down and worked on removing his own shirt. Then he stared down at the exposed boy, taking in the sight before he went back down to devour him.

The hunter kissed him roughly before his pulled the boy up and brought him against the wall hard, holding him so that bill leg's wrapped around his waist. Here he continued his work, moving faster, harder till the boy was unable to take it anymore, his breathing was getting heavier, he felt faint again and his head fell back as he let out a loud moan. Dean wouldn't stop quite yet, he kept going just as he was and planting more kisses on the boy's long neck and bare shoulders until finally he let out a weak cry.

Bill's face contorted in pure ecstasy, his eyes tightly shut, his lips parted, sweat covering his delicate features.

Bill's head swayed forward resting on dean's shoulder as he fought to control his jagged breathing and looked at his queen with a pleasure ridden expression.

"That's it!" Valerie said. The two turned to her. "Dean, get over here." She demanded.

"Finally!" he said, letting the boy back on his own two feet. He made his way over to her, unzipping his pants and climbing into bed for her. The queen hopped off the bed, giving Bill a look of gratitude for the pleasure he had just granted her. He smiled sweetly in return, glad he was of service. He would do anything to make her happy. As she turned back to Dean the boy gathered his shirt and slipped out the door, he couldn't quite tell if he was more relieved or disappointed that this was over.


End file.
